Elements of the system for transmission and distribution of electricity, such as bus lines, transfer lines, transformers, circuit breakers, among others, are typically controlled monitored, protected and controlled with intelligent electronic devices (IEDs). The IEDs gather information regarding the elements and detect events and disturbances in the system. Such monitoring, protection and control are essential to maintain a reliable supply of electric power. Disruption of the electric power system can result in disruption to business and people.
Traditionally, an IED handles only one protected or controlled power system primary object. Furthermore, traditionally, an IED is required to handle only protection or control. In some instances, sub-transmission and transmission of electric power are carried out with both protection and control for one power system primary object controlled with one IED. In other situations, distribution of electric power may be carried out with protection and control integrated in one IED. However, still only for one power system primary object.